


Fanvid: The Gambler

by cosmic_llin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Mentors, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You got to know when to hold 'em, know when to fold 'em.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: The Gambler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/gifts).



> Characters and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

 

**Song:**  The Gambler, by Kenny Rogers **  
** **Length:**  3.42  
 **Size:**  22.7 Mb  
 **Download:**  <http://www.mediafire.com/?ky67h3nf7am4n5h>  
 **Spoilers:**  Mild for the whole of their run

  
  



End file.
